The Mask Of Faces
by SangoRed
Summary: Whats ur secret? what do you got to hide? I said, he whispered in my ear"Everthing, including U".I was taken back and speechless MarieXEdd and others.
1. Its my fault why I'm here

**Hey whats up, I'm a new writer here at fanfic. and guess what This is my first Fanfic. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**anyway this story is not based on the normal episodes, its kinda like My Own world of what I wish could have all the same characters from the show will be involved. Most of the story is done in Marie POV(point of view) so if you don't know whats happening that properly means she doesn't knows. and hey if u like it alot I'll add my own set of characters to spice things up.*wink,wink***

**anyway this is an DoubleD and ANN Marie story, awww their names rhyme together. we all know Double D was too much a pushover in the real show, so don't be surprized that here he has an edge. ohhhhhhh well I think I'm talking way too much.**

**Anyway Disclaimer: don't own nothing, not ED'edd and eddy, or the show characters. But the idea for the story is all mine.**

**hahahahahahahahahaah, welcome to The crazy mind of Sango Red, shall we be?**

* * *

**The Mask of Faces**

**Chapter 1:"Its my fault that I'm here"**

There are many new beginnings in life,whether wanted or not. Moving to a new town could be a beginning, but meeting your sisters was not. Nor living in the same house with them. Especially if you had sisters like Ann Marie Kanker. The Cul-de Sac seemed normal, but there was so many hidden secrets and mysteries that needed to be discovered. Unfortunately it seemed that Marie was going to be the one to discover them.

Ann Marie POV

I knew things were different here, from my parents house. Not only because my so -called sisters live in a trailer, but because it looked like the place was deserted. I wasn't scared, nofar from it. But it seemed that I will definitely have to get used to this.

I had no choice though because it was my fault that i was even sent here, I had got into a fight at my last school, with a bunch of kids. But it was not my first, man now that I think of it its like I was aiming to be sent away. But it wasn't my fault I wasn't the nicest person in the world I must admit, but at the same time I didn't start trouble for no reason. All the kids had a problem with my blue hair, saying i was just showing off. My teachers used to tell me that all of them was jealous, but they also agreed that it was a weird way of getting attention. I didn't really care what they thought because my motto wasn't to acknowledge others feelings beside my own.

So to make a long story short, anybody who cross me, got cross right back. Andtrust me I didn't hold back. My name back then was called The Blue Tiger. At first i didn't pay it much attention,but then it started to grow on me. No one dared called me Ann Marie any more, and I had just accepted fate or whatever the hell else it was. But was not only students was scared of me but my teachers were terrified didn't really understand why, didn't ever bother them as a matter of fact most of the time I was on my best behavior.

oh well.

Anyway the principle was tired of the countless complaints on my behalf and took it to the next level,which involved my parents. At first I remember being suspended a lot, from regular to principals. My parents was reluctant about me though, they never had time for me anyway, living the life they wanted seemed like a better idea then worrying about me. That'sproperly why I grew up with a I DON"T CARE attitude, for pretty much about everything.

I know it sounds like I was an only child but That's because I was the youngest, and my two older sisters was so determine on being independent that they had moved out of the house when they reached 13, which was a few years now. My parents decided it was my turn to join them even though I was a good three years late when they moved out.

Now here I am walking to this trailer park, and hoping its not as bad as it looks. My sisters May and LeeKanker didn't really look anything like me, but That's properly because my hair was blue, but still my original color was black and none of their hair was black.

Lee was the oldest of us was 18 years old in her 11th year of the Cul-de Sac High school , only because she got left back. She had curly red hair that covered her eyes, and a gold tooth. She was taller then me by about 5 inches. She was wearing an no sleeve shirt with some tight long jeans on. And on her feet were slips, comfortable shoes.

May was the second oldest she was 17 years old in her 11th year of The Cul-de Sac

high-school. She had long dirty blond hair that reached her back, plus she had a gap in between her teeth. She's shorter than me only by an inch. May was wearing a skirt that reached her thighs with shorts underneath and a short sleeve shirt. She was wearing sneakers and had nail polish on.

Giving them a quick examination, made me come to a conclusion that I might have been the best looking out of the group. Not like I would ever say it out loud but at the same time it gave me a good confidence that I wasn't the ugliest out of the group.

Oh yeah I never said how i look, well beside that I have short blue hair that meets my shoulders and covers one of my eyes. I was 16 years old about to go the 11th year of the Cul-de Sac High school. But I will admit that it would feel weird all of us in the same grade, I got skip a grade back in my old school, so they were placing me in a higher grade. Not that I had a problem with it.

And I love to wear baggy pants the color of green. I had a black tank top and some combat boots on. By giving the examination i could tell that we all had three different taste, but i wondered how different we really were.

I walk up to them and was about to saywhat'sup? When May jump and hugged me saying "OMG, I can't believe you finally made it here, for a second I thought you would never come" I reluctantlyaccepted her hugs even though I was starting not to be able to breathe. That's when Lee grabbed May off of me and gave me a pound and a smile saying" what's up Marie, long time no see, I heard you gave em hell"

I smiled back at her and said" I hope you'll didn't think I was going to be left in that shit hole for any longer", then she laughed. And May followed and soon after I joined in, I guess we were more similar than i thought.

They helped me bring my luggage in and showed me where we were sharing a room, it wasn't bad i just wasn't use to not getting my own space. And after everything was set up, they decided to give me the low down on their school. Apparently there was a system made by the students that decided how much respect you get which in a way reminder me of my old school.

Leesaid "okay Marie, in school our group is called the Kanker Sisters, and since your here, we are finally even with those damn Eds."

"what the hell are you talking about?who are the Eds.?" I asked

May answered"their these three boys who are kind of like our rivals, since we moved here they was, but we always was out numbered, but now that you're here its an even three on three"

Lee nodded her head"Yup now lets see them challenge us this year, we'll definitely show them who's boss" she replied

"so you mean to tell me I left the trouble at home ,to find trouble at school, thanks you'll but no thanks had enough shit to deal with when i was over there, I'm ready for some peace and quiet and just people getting the hell out of my way" I said clearly stating my position in all of this.

May looked disappointed and stuttered"But we need you, you'll make a great addition to our team, don't you want to rule over the school and have everyone afraid of you?"

I laughed"been there and done that, I'm looking for something new this year, sorry you but I'm not interested in this system at all. As a matter of fact i could give two shits about this whole series of gang wars."

Leesmirked"but you're already involved once they find out you're a Kanker sister, they'll immediately assume you're with us"

Irritated I said"well let them do something to me and then lets see what will happen, now I'm taking a walk if you'll don't mind cause its getting stuffy in here" then I started to walk out of the trailer. I heard them whispering something but I didn't pay it no attention, but one sentence I heard clearly before I left" she'll come back for sure"

* * *

I mean what the hell was their problem I came here to change myself and its like they re asking me to revert back to who I was. Nope not if I have anything to say about it. I walk out of the trailer park section and after the garbage section and actually saw real houses. I mean I knew they was barely trying to survive but you would think that they would at least live in a house.

But I wonder what today was cause there was no kids outside at all, so I went by the park and sat on the swing, pondering myself on what is going to happen when i got to school. When suddenly a shadow was over me, because the sun was so bright I had to squint to see who the hell it was that was blocking me. I finally adjusted my eyes to see it was a boy.

The boy looked curious at me and said "you're not from around here, are you?"

"No shit Sherlock, i wonder what gave me away"sarcastically I answered.

The boy smirked"you must be a Kanker, cause only a Kanker has such a mouth"

I finally looked at him and noticed something, he was devilishly handsome. He had baggy long shorts on and some sneakers on. And on his head was a durag, yup he definitely looked like a bad boy.

"so what if I'm a Kanker and what That's got to do with anything"

he looked amused and said "nothing much except you must be the best looking Kanker out of the lot, That's for sure"

I turned my head because his face was just glowing way to much and it was making me flustered.

That's when all of a sudden he stated to laugh at loud, I was a bit confused why.

He said" woah you really took the bait and I thought you was going to come asking for a fight, don't mind me Marie, I was just trying to have some fun."

"wait a minute how did you know my name?"clearing I was missing something.

He sat on the swing next to me and said" oh that I know every body's name, whether they're coming from another town or not"

"did I say you could sit there" wanting to know who the hell he thought he was for messing up my alone time.

"that's funny you should say that cause I don't remember asking you"he smirked at me.

I had to count down to myself to calm down, because he looked like he wanted to get me upset on purpose.

After a good 5 minutes he sighed and said"if you want I could leave you know, I was just a little curious to how you may act,but I see you're not really into getting to know someone"

The way he said it seemed so nice that it reminded me that I didn't come here to make enemies but to make friends.

He was about to get up when I reached and touch his shoulder"stop , wait don't go sorry, uh well I'm not really use to saying sorry to strangers, but uh maybe we could start over again" nervously waiting his reply.

" Well that would be the most responsible thing to do, so lets pretend we're mature adults and compromise" he replied

I started to laugh"you sounded so educated at that moment, woah you are a sure damn actor" he sighed and I saw a sad look on his face"maybe I'm a much better actor then you think I am"he whispered

I immediately stop laughing and looked at him, he seemed to be lonely and depressed and for some reason I wanted to put the smile back on his face.

"I'm Ann Marie Kanker, nice to meet you although I would prefer if you call me Marie" I said holding my hand out.

He looked at me and smiled"My names are to many to count, but you could call me that's what my friends call me"taking my hand in his, for some reason when he did a shock went through us.

I jumped but he kept my hand in his for some reason, what's the matter? is what I wanted to say but my voice was lost for some reason.

"I feel different when I'm with you, I wonder why that is"he answered my unheard question and look me in the eye. For some reason I couldn't turn myself away and continue to stare right back him afraid of the emotions that's was beginning to form.

Then as soon as it happened it ended, and we pulled our hands away slowly, and refused to look at each other.

It wasn't like it was awkward, it was just a little unusual. Especially since I didn't know these feelings swirling in my gut at all.

I don't know how many minutes pass but in a while DoubleD coughed and little and said "um well its getting late, want me to walk you home?"

I looked down at my watch to see that it was about to be eight o clock and the sun was going down. How long did I actually stayed here?

"um sure you could that's if you're not afraid of the Kanker Sisters" I laughed

He looked serious for a minute and said "so you decided to join their activities?"

I didn't notice the change of atmosphere and said" Hell no , You know what's funny we even had an argument because they wanted me to join them, can you believe it?"

He laughed and said " I wouldn't be surprised" shaking his head.

He got off the swing and offered me his hand to lift me up, I only hesitated for a moment and took his hand. He pulled me up and I suddenly realized how much taller he actually was. I looked up at him and he smirked at me

"shall we?"

I nodded my head and we went my way to my sisters so called home. We walk in silence and just stayed in each others presence.

When we reached the edge of the Trailer Park, i suddenly asked "oh yeah what grade are you in in The Cul-de SacHigh school?"

"what grade do you think I'm in?"he said

"uh maybe 11 or 12 grade"I answered

He smirked and said" I guess you're just going to have to find out, now don't you"then he walked away and left me on the path to my sisters place so I wouldn't get lost.

I was in a dazed I didn't meet a lot of boys in my last school like him.

That was for sure.

When I came in the trailer Lee and May was waiting for me, asking me questions like What?WHERE?WHY?WHEN? .

But I paid them no attention because I think I made my first friend today, and to me that was a huge improvement.

* * *

The next day May and Lee walked me to the school and I have to say I wasn't really all that impressed. But I could see all the students knew each other.

But something strange was happening suddenly all the students spread apart like the sea. And three boys walk through them like they run the school. I didn't really pay it no mind It properly was the Eds. that my sisters were talking about.

Till one of them had a familiar durag on that I could not mistake.

I froze and said "hey Lee you never said the names of the Eds."

Lee turned to me and aid "oh their names are Ed, Eddy and DoubleD, why you asked?"

I turned my head from the group and turned the other way unable to face anyone. Not because I was scared hell no, it simply obvious why for my discomfort.

He knew I was a Kanker, but I didn't know he was an Ed. Why wouldn't he tell me, what did he have to gain from keeping me in the dark.

When I was walking away I tried to catch his eye, but it was dark and unreadable. Almost as if the warmth and kindness I saw in his eyes yesterday,had no place there.

* * *

**So (closes eyes) how was it?**

**Come on I need some feedback, at least to see if I started on the right track.**

**anyway don't be afraid to review after reading my story through.**

**I hope You have enjoyed and(get push off stage)**

**Marie:whats taking so long Sango Red just say bye already!**

**Me:(gets off the floor) no need to be rude ya know**

**Marie shakes her head.**

**Okay folks I hope u enjoy and leave a message. **

**Ja Ne**

**Sango Red ^_^**


	2. why do I get into this?

**Chapter 2:why do I get into this?**

Well I guess he had a really good reason

for not telling me must be important or something, about him being an Ed. I mean I was a Kanker so maybe he just didn't trust me much, since we just met. That's properly why he said he wanted to check me out to see if I was anything like my sisters. I mean its not like I was mad or anything the fact still remains what was he going to do if i was exactly like my sisters?

Oh well, May and Lee wasn't joking though it seem that everyone gave The Eds respect but I could tell their attitude about everything.

If you look close enough The little one in front of the group seemed to be their leader, like he knew that he run shit. But just watching him made myself get angry, I felt bad for making people afraid of me while he looked like he was enjoying it. I hated people like that who think that they can bully everyone, it just makes me sick to my stomach. So why was DoubleD even in such a group?

I looked towards him and he had a nonchalant look on his face like he didn't give a shit about nobody. I think its funny how yesterday I couldn't read that from him at all, but now it was on full blast. But I have to admit it made him look even more attractive then yesterday, But as I kept looking at him I realized something. Yesterday it looked like he had black hair, but today its definitely Blond what the hell?

Then my eyes glanced towards the tallest of the three, who had such a happy smile on. For a second I thought he was about to start skipping but he stayed in his place. He was definitely huge but I got the vibe that he must to have been the kid of the group, since he definitely didn't seem like a bully. But why would he be hanging in a gang if he was the complete opposite?

Each one of them had their own set of questions, that I had no answers to. But I decided not to make my mind think too hard on them anymore, I mean come on it was only the first day. If they continue to interest me then I'll look into it, but until then let me get reacquainted with school.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see that I had walk a good distance away from everyone. Who knows where my sisters disappeared to to, but at the same time who cares?

I went in the school looking for the principal's office when I bumped into a girl who had drop all her books on the floor.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" she said picking up her books.

I stayed silent and decided hey she could have least sounded polite, and started to walk away, when she grabbed my hand and looked curiously at me.

"Is there something you want, because unless its a fight I suggest you get the hell away from me" I said pulling my arm away from her.

"wait you're new aren't you, oh sorry I thought for a second you bump into me on purpose for me to notice you or something, for my brother sake of course" she said leaning towards me and examining me.

But she wasn't the only one because I was examining her as well, she was shorter than me by 5 inches. She had long light brown hair. She was also wearing a pink tank top and some baggy blue jeans with sandals on.

"how about we start over " she asked.

I barely shrugged cause it didn't really matter to me.

She pulled out her hand and said" My name is Sara, welcome to The cul-de -Sac" I shaked it and said"I'm Ann Marie, but I would prefer to called Marie"

She said" so do you need some help going to you're classes?"

I nodded cause to be honest I didn't have no idea where I was going. And if she wanted to help, why should I make it complicated?.

Before I knew it she was leading me to the principle office, but also talking how she hated the girls at this school, cause they we're all fan girls.

I was barely paying attention because she seemed to be the gossiping type, and as much as Hated gossiping I didn't want to be involved, so I kept silent.

I walked in and the secretary smiled at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable at this school.

"well dear you must be the new transfer student, Ann Marie Kanker" she said smiling,her smiles was really creeping me out.

" yes I am , i just move from out of town yesterday"

" so you're a Kanker , would you want the same classes as your sisters, cause it can be arranged" she stated while typing on the computer.

That actually gave me time to think, did I really want to have the same class as as them?when they wanted me to join their so-called gang?where they might ruin any chances of me having friends?

I think all these things that they were capable of, spoke for themselves.

"No,if its possible, the less classes the better" I said making up my mind, there was no way in hell I was going to survive them all day at school, and all day at home.

Sorry sisters but I need my space.

I glanced at the lady to see a look of shock on her face, puzzled and confused but I didn't ask no questions.

She wordlessly passed me my transcript and continue to type on the computer with a creepy smile on her face.

Watching her left me with one solution, I needed to get the hell out of there.

Walking out the office I wasn't expecting Sara to be waiting for me, and she was not alone.

Noticing I came out she grabbed my hand but I shrugged her off, hey what can I say, I didn't like to be touch.

Only my sisters will I tolerate but everyone else was off the radar.

She didn't really mind and said" Marie, the is my best friend Jimmy, Jimmy, this is the new girl Marie"

The boy she was introducing me to looked how should I put it, fruity, weak, nerd,wussy,cowardly, girlie, femine, wait!

Okay so I had a lot of names to call him,but seriously no offense but he looked gay. His hair was permed, and his clothes looked like it just came out of the cleaners. I had to hold myself back from smirking at him.

To be honest i didn't have a problem with fruity boys its just okay well I had a problem, I don't think boys should act like girls. Am i wrong to think that?

Jimmy shyly put out his hand, but I was having no intention of shaking it, so I nodded my head and said" what's up"

Jimmy embarrassedly put his hand down and Sara frown at my reluctance.

I mean I know I came here for friends, but I wasn't desperate, and shaking this fruity boy hand had desperate written all over it.

Before another sentence could be said The bell rung. Thank God! never thought I would be glad to hear the bell ring.

Lee and May came out one of the classrooms and waved for me to come over.

I looked appologicty at Sara and started on to my way, when she grabs me hard and whispers" you might be new but I must warn you, Those girls that waved are The Kanker sisters. Watch out they're Dangerous, as a friend I would warn you"

Jimmy nodded" Don't underestimate them, they're ruthless and cruel, The beast sisters is what they should be called"

As much as I wanted to laugh, at the descriptions they were giving my sisters, but that was the thing they were my sisters and no body can talk to them like that while I was there.

So I slugged Jimmy right in the face, catching him and Sara by surprize. Watching him hit the floor gave me some satisfaction, maybe at the same time he would man up.

But then tears started to fall down his eyes and Sara went to his aid and look ed at me with disbelief" why the hell would you hit Jimmy?have you gone mad? Especially when we're trying to warn you"

I shrugged" look I appreciate the so-called warnings , but as a friend I would also advise No One IS ALLOWED TO TALK TO MY SISTERS LIKE THAT EXCEPT FOR ME, so as soon as it sets into you guys head, the better for us."

Fury seemed to sprung out of Sara eyes angrily she said" You Bitch! You're an Kanker"

I shrugged " does it matter?"

Sara laughed " just you wait I'll tell my brother about this, then you'll be sorry"

I laughed " yeah go run to your older brother like I care I properly could take him down anyday, but I seriously wanted to be your friend you know" i really did think that I could tolerate her, but who was I kidding look who she hung out with.

Our friendship didn't even last a day.

I walked away to go to my sisters who smirked while they was watching the scene.

I heard from behind me Sara yelling"Just watch you Kankers sisters, I hate you, you hear me , I HATE YOU!"

I ignored it and reached my sister's side.

May said" oh yeah that's Ed's little sister Sara, what was you doing with her"

I said "so she one of The Eds siblings I wish I would have known that sooner"

Lee was chewing on some gum but asked " why so you could torment her?"

I shooked my head and shrugged, keeping my thoughts to myself.

May didn't seem to mind and said " hey let me see your schedule" passed it to her and leaned on the lockers by Lee.

" well does she has classes with us" asked Lee giving me a stick of gum.

May frown " well she has gym and Math, plus lunch, but that's about it, maybe we should change it"

I took my schedule back"Naw, I like it just fine, can't be behind my elder sisters constantly"

May pouted and Lee smirk like she knew something I didn't but I ignored them both and waited to know what period it was.

The Both of my sister said" oh shoot we're late for class"

"what period is it ?" I asked looking at my schedule.

"it's 4th period and you have Ms. Pickler class" said May

I turned and notice that it was on the third floor, while we were on the first.

Waving and saying a see ya later, I continued on my way on the stairs, and bumping someone in the process.

What the hell was wrong with people? Can't they watch where they're going?

Ready to chew this person out, I had no idea it was the last person I wanted to see today.

DoubleD.

I started to move away from him ,when he says" wait a minute,what's the matter?"

I tried to shrug him off but he had a tight hold on my arm.

"Marie, stop trying to ignore me"

I looked at him to find myself mesmerize again. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What do you want Edd?" I looked him in the eyes.

A dark look came on his face," so you've found out?"

"well I don't know how I couldn't considering that you're group runs the school" I stubbornly replied

He looks around and whispers" we can't talk here, lets go"

"let's go? Where? I have classes if you haven't forgotten" I said crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow"don't tell me you have never ditched before?"

I rolled my eyes" never on the first day"

He smirked" well there's a first for everything, or are you afraid you're sisters will punish you for leaving"

"hell no, I just"

"you just what, are you afraid of me now? Or are you angry with me for not telling?" he said trying to catch my attention, but I was refusing to look at him.

":no, fine I'll go with you, but won't you get upset with you're midget leader"

DoubleD laughed and said"don't worry about it, I got it covered"

Seeing that I set myself up I followed him and sneaked out the school.

Then he stopped in front of a wired fence and looked back at me" have you ever jumped a fence?"

I didn't even answer him and started to climb up. He didn't know who he was talking too. I could jumped a fence in my sleep.

Reaching the other side he lead me to some creepy abandon street and showed where his car was.

Opening the door for me he said" After you" relunctualy I went in, not knowing why did I agree to this.

When we were both in, it suddenly felt tense and I hated the silence.

"well where are you taking us?" I asked nervously and trust me feeling nervous wasn't my thing.

He smirk" how about I take you back to those swings from yesterday, then we could talk?"

I shrugged" whatever, at least I'm not in school today"

I glanced sideways to see him smiling with his eyes on the road. Why did he look so different this mourning?

Why does he gives different vibes now?

As a matter of fact why did his hair look black again?

" you could stop staring at me, or tell me what's on your mind?" he said looking at me finally.

I turned my head fast and said" I wasn't looking at you, must be imaging"

He laughed "that might be true, but I know there's something I'm not imagining"

I turned my face as to answer what.

He looked at me and said" How beautiful you are"

The rest of the drive was quiet, what am I bringing myself into now?

Do you know?

**sorry sorry, sorry I know that I took forever but it wasn't my fault.**

**My Mom had been using my computer for some project at her job and my files were acting up.**

**but I would love it if you enjoyed the chapter.**

**please review and tell me what you think?**

**ja ne ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Getaway!

** Chapter 3 : Getaway!**

The drive wasn't too far, and that made me see how small this town really was. DoubleD parked and I jumped out the car, stretching my arms and hands in the breeze. Today was actual a good day, well the weather at least.

Seeing the swings in sight, I walked by them leaving DoubleD behind. Sitting down I didn't know what was wrong with me, I keep getting stuck when talking to him and that has never happen to me before. I could talk to anyone, and that was putting it mildly.

Feeling him sit next to me I just continued swinging, not really wanting to discuss anything with him. Maybe i just really didn't want to go to school today.

"Marie"

I tried to not look at him and answered"yeah, so what is it you wanted to answer here but not in the school?"

"why don't you ask me again?" he said, while I was still refusing to look at him.

Blowing out some steam I asked" why at school do you act like a different person?why are you even in a gang to begin with? And why didn't you tell me when we first met that you was an Ed?'

I looked at the sky waiting for his answers but he didn't speak. For 10 minutes he didn't say a word and I was getting impatient so i looked at him to see what's up. But when I turned he was looking straight at me, and we were in my opinion too close for comfort.

I look away only for him to lift my chin up to look at me, he said" Sorry Marie, but I could only answer one of those questions for now" My face was hot so i shrugged him to let my face go.

I said "hey you didn't have to touch me you know"

He laughed "then why every time we're conversing, you always end up looking everywhere but at me?"

I shrugged, he said" exactly you do it recently and its distracting me, I can't

speak to someone when they're looking away."

I said " can we please get back to the question" waiting to get off this annoying

topic.

He smiled a Little and answered " I didn't tell you I was n"T an Ed at first because I wasn't

sure if I should trust you, You're sisters haven't been the best examples."

Okay so he was sorta right, my sisters are the biggest pains in the planet, trust me i remember

when i was younger I had a pet cat, it was so adorable.

My sisters thought it would be more adorable,if it was skinned alive and hanging off a flag

pole, but that was a few horrible memories for them but I got over over it.

I blew some air saying"fine I understand,but why would you think I'm any different from them

Hello they're my sisters,we share the same blood"

He glanced at me sideways and smirked " I have my reasons"

I was personally getting annoyed,doubleD was so secretive, so cocky, and seems incredibly

smart, I don't know how he wasn't the leader of the gang.

I stayed silent to myself and he seemed to be doing the same thing, until he got up and said

"well let's not waste a good day just sitting around doing nothing, we could have done that at

School"

" I totally agree with you, what do you have in mind?" I was so curious.

He winked and asked to take my hand, "don't you think we're moving too fast, stud" I said

he laughed " what are you talking about?"

I said "we're going to have to stop this thing that you're doing"

"and what exactly am I doing?", he said getting close to me

"getting into my comfort area"

" so now you have an area,I thought girls wanted to slim down not expand"

He came so close I was literally about to come of my swing to get away, then all of a sudden

he moved away laughing" its so much fun to make you nervous Marie"

I felt my face become hot, mostly from anger and something else I don't even what to think

about it " is that all you're going to do crack jokes on me? Well I'm not here for you're

amusement" Then pissed off I jumped off the swing and started to walk off.

I didn't even see the small panic in his eyes as he saw me walk away, all I heard were he footsteps

running towards me. I decided ignoring him was best.

"Okay Sorry Marie I didn't think you would take it personally" all humor was gone from his voice.

Forming an idea I turned around and jumped on him, laughing at the shock look in his face.

" And that what you get buddy" I was on a roll, did he really think i was that soft. He surely didn't

know me then. I could fake emotions any day, that's properly what kept me at my old school

to begin with.

Then seeing how I was laughing he started to laugh as well, both of us like crazy little kids at

recess. After a few moments we both simmered down and I got off of him and lended a hand.

He looked up at me with a soft smile and took it, at this moment i realized how much different

he was here then that badass from my school I met this morning.

We started walking side by side and I asked " so what are we going to do now?"

He looked deep in thought and said " wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure"

and we took off and that was our next destination.

While in the car i asked" so what kind of music do you like?"

"Mix"

"well do you have any personal favorites"

"nope not really"

I Looked at him from the passenger seat, noticing how quiet I'd gotten he looks back " what?"

"don't what me, I'm trying to clear the silence and you're welcoming it"

"Okay okay, how about you tell me you're favorite kind of music and I move from there"

seeing how he wasn't budging from that suggestion I answered " Linkin parK is

one of my favorite rock band of all time"

He laughed 'I knew you would say that, cause that one of my favs along next to paramore"

"NO way! You like paramore how about flyleaf and evanescence?" I said getting excited,

none of my sisters liked my kind of music making me seem like the outcast.

He glance at me and smirked " Love each of those including 3 days grace and Breaking Benjamin"

If I was a girly girl I would have squeal but since that is so not me, I looked at him and said

" dude that totally cool so you're favorite genre is rock is also"

I check his CD collection and pop out a paramore CD and we were rocking it out in the car singing.

* * *

30 minutes later we reached some burger joint called " Hells heaven"

" woah " I said this place was hip, so many different kinds of people was hanging here.

" Do these kids go to our school?" I said whispering in his ear.

He shook his head " naw they're from the next town over, but this place has the best food for miles"

While we was walking in many of these guys high five doubleD, and girls were swooning over him.

All I could think was WHAT THE HELL?, never knew he was so popular.

But then again I didn't know really anything about him.

He guided me to some table in the back, and a waitress came over " Edd aren't you supposed to be

in school"

He laughed " okay Jealous much Sandy?"

She blushed while I gagged mentally.

"whatever, you want youre usually right" she asked him

he nodded and turned to me asking "so what are you getting Marie?"

I looked at the menu and said " well what's good", He said ' well you could try the cheeseburger

Deluxe order that comes with fries, onion rings and a soda"

"sounds good to me" I said already dying from hunger, Sandy took our orders and left us alone.

He said " sure you could eat all that?"

I laughed " don't worry, I've got that whole plate covered" he looked me up and down saying

" I'm not , you must be an expert"

I punched him in the arm and we both started to laugh.

Then someone came by our table " Hey Edd"

DoubleD and me looked up to see some teen with piercings all over, and green hair, wearing baggy

clothes.

" yo Derek, funny seeing you here " said DoubleD with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Derek smirked and looked at me " hey babe, I've never seen you around here,new or something"

I rolled my eyes " Or something"

" having a bad day cause you don't seem so friendly"

"really I wouldn't have noticed, this is how I'm always am, better get use to it" I said in my

most sweetest voice.

" Don't worry I will" he said winking at me.

DoubleD interrupted us saying ' what do I owe this visit?"

Derek said " call me tonight we got business" then one last wink at me started to walk away.

At that moment Sandy came back with our orders, and the food looked great.

I thanked her and noticed DoubleD was silent " what's wrong"

he looked at me and said "its nothing lets eat" he took a bite and continued chewing.

I couldn't really ask him since i know that he's a secretive person, but being one of my first friends

here, I'm sure if I waited he would tell me.

Or at least I hope so.

Taking a bite it was delicious, I wished I would have ordered two.

DoubleD made a joke about my eating habits, and I told him to shove it, and we started to laugh.

Finally both of us was finish and honestly i was bloated, he was right I bite off more than i could

chew.

Sandy came with our bill, and I started to pull out my wallet, when a 20 was pass acrossed the table

. doubleD winked at her and told her to keep the change, and looked at me.

"ready to go" he said ,I shrugged and started out the store.

I was silent getting in the car and Doubled sighed " What did I do Now?"

I was waiting for him to start to driving the car but he was waiting for me to answer.

"Just don't do that ever again" I whispered

"Do what?"

" just don't pay for me ever again all right" I shouted

"why?" he said looking in my eyes so deeply, that I turned around.

I stayed silent and he got the picture cause he started to drive, leaving me to my thoughts.

1 hour later we're at the entrance of the trailer part section.

I was ready to jump out of his car when he touched my shoulder, I relunctuately looked at him.

"Marie I know I have no right to ask you this , but I hope one day you can trust me with some of your

secrets, I don't know why but I feel like we're really close friends that i could trust you" he said

quietly.

I smiled a little to myself and answered " then I would say the same thing to you"

He looked down so I wouldn't see his eyes, and whispered " I need a favor"

"Sure whats up"

he looked so guilty, I was holding myself back from yelling so what's the problem.

" when we go to school I need us to pretend like we don't know each other" he said looking me on

direct.

You know I liked when people looked me direct , it made me know what kind of person they was.

Just by how they look at me, I can tell what they're feeling, strange uh.

DoubleD was scared, he eyes told me he was trustworthy but he was hiding something, and

i couldn't stop that nagging feeling that i should find out why.

'are you going to tell me why" I asked him looking directly into his eyes.

His eyes showed a moment of pain , so quick that if i was any other person i would have believed

that i imagine it.

But I learned the hard way that I should always trust my instincts, let's leavce it at that..

"can you tell me or won't you?" I asked

"its complicated" was all he said finally looking down.

I started to smile lightly and said "fine don't worry at school I'll make sure not to get in you're way"

he looked so shocked that I actually didn't make a fuss of it, but what he didn't understand was that

we just met to be honest. And at least he asked me before just ignoring me again like today.

So looking relieved he smiled at me and I came out his car, with questions swarming in my head.

I waved bye and he pulled out of my neighborhood

* * *

walking back to my trailer my head was fried, what's up with this town.

I climb in my so-called home and saw my sisters waiting up on me again.

Oh boy I whispered.

They looked so mad, are they sure that my parents sent me to have my own fun.

I laughed walking past them " so what's up guys, how was school?"

"wouldn't you like to know, where were were you?" may said " do you know how worried we were

thinking something bad happen to you"

"well that would be stupid I could take care of myself, you guys should know that, judging from my

reputation"

Lee said " don't forget you're the youngest sister,we have to watch over you"

" don't dare try to use that act on me, you have no right" I said Slighting my eyes

May said " look we know that you went through a lot from moms and dads house, but we're here

for you"

" Stop!" I said how dare they bring up that shit, they know what happen to me, they don't know

anything.

Lee whispered ' look Marie we know what happen with Him from you're old school, but we don't

want you skipping classes without us knowing-"

" oh I get it tell you'll before i skip again, look I know you'll are trying to make up, but its okay

I'm a big girl now, the same mistake won't happen twice" i said walking away

May whispered " we know that you called out to us in the hospital, mom told us"

I said " quit the shit girls, I don't want to hear the sad stories" then I left to my so-called sleeping

quarters.

How dare they bring that shit up from my past, okay so guys I kind of didn't tell you'll the whole

story why My parents sent me here, only one part.

But its okay you'll find out one of these days.

I have a question Why doesn't things ever stay in the goddamn past? Where we want them to?

Anyway its not about me, but I can't wait to find out what DoubleD is hidding, are you?

Tomorrow I'm going to do some investigating , there might be more to this town than I know.

**

* * *

**

Hola amigas,I hope youe enjoy this chapter and i'm going to do my best to keep this story moving.

**There's so much to find out and How do you like it so far.**

**Hopefully it has kept you're intrest.**

**So R&R**

**I'm waiting foryou lol ^_^**

**ja ne**


End file.
